


Void, Mostly Stars

by fangirl_squee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Night Vale resident!Grantaire and just-passing-through traveller!Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void, Mostly Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% tumblr user 100shots100hits fault, because she encourages me in this sort of thing.
> 
> You don't need to have listened to Welcome to Night Vale for this to understand this (although you should, because it's amazing).
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful tumblr user besanii.

“Are you _ever_ going to tell me your name?”

 

Grantaire looks over at Enjolras. They’re both leaning on the side of Grantaire’s dusty car, and Grantaire makes a mark in the dirt as he shifts.

 

“I did.”

 

Enjolras crosses his arms in front of his chest. “There’s no way ‘R’ is your full name.”

 

Grantaire shrugs, looking back up at the sky. He's waiting for the sun to fade completely below the flat plain of the sand wastes. Grantaire knows Enjolras has to leave someday (Old Woman Josie called to say the angels told her it would be sooner rather than later), and he wants Enjolras to see the stars before he leaves. Something to remember Night Vale, and Grantaire, by when he’s out there in the world.

 

“There was a big storm when I was younger, and it just,” Grantaire waves a hand, “blew away people’s memory of my name. The letter R is what remained, so I used it to form a new name.”

 

“That’s impossible,” says Enjorlas.

 

“Is it?” says Grantaire mildly. “I must be remembering it wrong then.”

 

Enjolras makes an annoyed sound and, although Grantaire isn’t looking at him, he knows that Enjolras is wrinkling his nose, his face scrunching up adorably in exasperation. Grantaire smiles at the thought of it, leaning back against the side of the car as the sun finally slips below the horizon.

 

“Look,” says Grantaire, “the stars are coming out.”

 

Grantaire looks back at Enjolras, because he’s seen the stars many times, but he’s never seen Enjolras’ expression as he looks at them. The annoyance has faded from Enjolras’ face as he stares, open-mouthed, at the swirling colours.

 

Enjolras seems lost for words. “It’s …that’s…”

 

“Impossible?” says Grantaire, being sure to keep his tone teasing, light.

 

Enjolras tears his eyes away from the sky to look at Grantaire (and Grantaire hopes it wasn’t too obvious that he was staring). “It’s _beautiful_. Thank you for showing me.”

 

And then a miracle happens (or at least, it feels like a miracle) – Enjolras reaches over and takes his hand.

 

He squeezes it once and Grantaire squeezes back, but Enjolras _doesn’t let go_. Grantaire closes his eyes for a moment, trying to memorise the feeling. Enjolras’ hand is warm and dry, and his palm feels strange against Grantaire’s callouses.

 

When Grantaire opens his eyes again, Enjolras is looking back up at the sky. His face is illuminated by the blue-purple-white glow of the stars, and Grantaire thinks he would give up the last remaining letter of his name if it meant he could remember this moment forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always loved: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
